


Dreams Into Waking

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair confronts Jim when Jim's nightmares wake him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Into Waking

Disclaimer: Pet Fly owns them, but in my book lost all claim  
after the  
stunt they pulled with Blair.

Spoilers: "Sentinel Too" 

##  Dreams Into Waking

by

Diana Bloomfield

The sun shone brightly overhead on the beautiful spring day, but Detective James Ellison was so cold he was numb- numb with agonizing fear. There were paramedics still scrambling around, spectators had stopped to look at the excitement, and somewhere in the distance, Jim thought he heard Simon's deep voice calling to him. None of this registered to the detective though, because his entire being was focused on the smaller man who's mouth he was currently covering with his own. He had broken free of his captain's grasp and had returned to doing CPR. 'Damn those Paramedics,' Jim thought bitterly, 'Could they have been any slower in getting there?' 

"Damnit Sandburg, breath damn you!! Come on man, I need you buddy!" Jim yelled in between breathes. He was 'not' loosing his guide, his partner, his best friend..he was not letting that happen!! He concentrated his hearing- no heart beat was heard within the younger man's slim chest. Lord, if he could just hear that pulse, no matter how faint or unsteady. The slender body remained limp and unresponsive. 

"Come on Blair, don't you leave me! Come on Chief, I know your in there! Look at me!" He used his thumbs to raise Blair's closed eyelids and looked into blue green eyes that were so dull and listless, not filled with the lively impish gleam - they weren't his Blair's eyes. Jim went back to trying to jump start the younger man's heart again. The fear was consuming Jim, there was a deep rooted panic that was growing and threatening to overtake him. His compressions on the young man's chest grew deeper and more frantic. 

Suddenly Jim felt two pair of arms grabbing him up from the ground. It was Taggert and Simon that drug him back from the still motionless body. He fought to break free from their grasps, but the two men held him firmly. 

"Jim, he's gone Jim," Simon said again in a gentle tone, taking his best detective by the shoulders and shaking him slightly. Unfocused blue eyes landed on the police captain, but seem to have looked right through him as if he were completely transparent. "Come on Jim, let him go, let him go." 

"No! No! He's alive!" Jim pleaded. 

"He's gone!" Simon barked back sharply. 

Jim flung his arms to try and get the older man's arms away from him, but his legs were starting to grow weak and give out on him, and the images before his eyes were growing fuzzy and indistinct. He felt himself drawn against his captain's broad chest. 

"It's okay, let it go Jim, let it go." Simon's soothing voice floated in and out of Jim's hearing, somehow he knew hands were rubbing his back consolingly. 

Jim threw his head back and roared "No!" 

"Jim, wake up!!!" Jim bolted straight up in his bed. His body was drenched in sweat, his soaked sheets were a tangled mess binding his legs. 

A hand tentatively reached out to touch him on his shoulder. "Hey big guy, are you all right?" Ellison's body was still trembling, but it didn't last long when the familiar, steady, heartbeat he'd recognize anywhere washed over him like a calming tide. 

It had just been a mere week ago that Blair had been admitted to Cascade's finest medical center. Jim still remembered the exact moment Blair had regained consciousness. He had been held in Simon's arms, his whole being shaking with sorrow and rage, when he heard it. It was faint, yes, but unmistakable - that wonderful, phenomenal sound of that heartbeat. From that day on Jim had stayed with Blair throughout his recovery and when the doctors had discharged him with a clear bill of health, he brought his guide home. 

"Yeah, Chief, I'm okay." Jim thought he'd probably sound more convincing if his voice wasn't shaking so bad. 

"Sounds like you had one hell of a nightmare," Blair replied, and in a softer tone asked, "Wanna talk about it?" 

"Sandburg, this is your first night back from the hospital, you need to be resting," Jim responded. 

"Easy for you to say, you don't have a roommate screaming in the middle of the night to wake you up," Blair returned with a teasing smile. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up," Jim apologized, while straightening out the blankets around his bed until he wasn't tangled in them any longer. 

"Hey man, no problem," Blair responded quickly. "Did you want to talk about?" he asked again. "It could help." 

Jim noticed that the anthropologist still hadn't removed his hand from Jim's shoulder. Jim didn't want to relieve that horrifying dream again by telling Blair about it, but... 

The younger man took a seat on the corner bed. The bare chested anthropologist's black shorts twisted as he got comfortable. "Come on man, give. Let me know what had you so spooked." Wide blue-green eyes searched intense blue ones. 

"You," Jim replied barely audible. 

"What?" Blair asked with confusion. 

Jim took a deep, calming breath. "The dream was about you Chief." Blair remained silent and patiently waited for Jim to continue. "I had a dream about last week." 

"When I drowned." Sandburg's voice was flat, but the shudder that ran the length of him couldn't have been missed by anyone, Sentinel or not. 

"Yeah." Jim's eyes closed, as if he were trying to block out the memories by shear will alone. "Only this time you didn't make it." 

Blair moved closer to him on the bed. The hand that had been resting on his shoulder was now rubbing up and down his arm. "Jim, it's okay, man. I pulled through, nothing happened to me." 

"Damnit Sandburg, it is 'not' all right! You almost died!" Jim yelled, suddenly all of his fear coming to surface in anger. Grabbing the younger man's shoulder's, he shook them. "You could have died and I couldn't stop it!" 

"Jim, your hurting me," Blair said calmly and followed Jim's eyes to the fingers digging into his flesh. Slowly, he let the younger man go, flinching inwardly at the red marks left on Blair's skin. 

"Sorry," Jim muttered. 

"This thing has really gotten to you hasn't it?" Blair observed, while reaching to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear. 

"You could say that," Jim said, shoving a hand through his own short hair. 

Suddenly Blair grabbed Jim's hand and held it to his wrist. "You feel that?" he asked, pressing the hand tight against his wrist. "Feel my pulse?" Of course Jim did. The throbbing, excellerated beat was easy to feel. "I'm alive Jim, nothing happened to me. I'm fine." 

Almost subconsciously, Jim's thumb stroked softly at the skin. He felt the tempo of the beat pick up a notch. "I know, but you came so close to not making it. I really was starting to think you were gone there for a minute." 

"You weren't the only one," Blair said in a hushed tone. 

"Chief, I don't know what I would have done if I lost you," Jim admitted aloud. "I've kinda gotten use to having you around, you know?" 

"I've gotten use to being around," Blair answered in return. Steady blue-green eyes rested unwaveringly on his roommate. 

"I mean it Blair, when I thought you were gone, I went crazy. It was like everything around me completely collapsed. I felt so helpless." Jim took in a deep breath. "So damn helpless!" Blair said nothing, but his eyes were trying to read the detective's. "I never realized how much you meant to me until I thought it was too late. You know, I've gotten so use to counting on you, to needing you, that I don't know if I could make it without you anymore." 

"Jim, of course you'd make it without me if you had to," Blair responded automatically. 

"No Chief, I don't think so, not anymore. You've become too much of a part of my life, of who I am." Jim picked up Blair's other hand and began stroking that wrist similarly to it's counterpart. "I didn't want to even consider going on if you weren't in my life." 

"Now hold on man, your not suggesting what I think you are, or are you?" When Jim didn't answer readily, Blair responded tersely. "That is like 'so' not even funny Jim!" 

Jim stopped him before he could go into lecture mode. "Hold on Chief, I didn't mean I would have done anything drastic," Jim paused and saw the relief on the younger man's face. He stopped to consider what he was going to say, but his mind was in a fog with images of finding Blair face down in that fountain. "Hell, I don't even know what I mean!" The frustration was clear in his voice. 

"I think I do," Blair said softly. "Did you know I nearly crossed over?" 

"What?" Jim asked with confusion. 

"To the other side man, I was on my way to the great beyond. I have never felt so calm and at peace, not even when I meditate. And the soft light, it was something else," Blair explained, a sense of awe was heard in his tone. 

"Sandburg, I don't really need to hear this," Jim responded. He really didn't want to be reminded about just how close to death Blair had been. The aching in his chest that had been ever present , but not so noticeable, when this conversation first got started squeezed just a little tighter. 

"Yes you do, because you know what brought me back?" the anthropologist asked. 

"What?" 

"You did," Blair stated firmly before a broad smile broke out on his face. "I heard your voice calling to me." Blair paused and looked deeply into dark blue eyes. "I heard you saying that need me and asking me not to leave. I could hear you fighting for me." 

"It scared the hell out of me when I saw you like that and and thinking there wasn't anything I could do that would bring you back. I do need you," Jim responded, his hands still stroking the flesh of Blair's hands. 

"And you've got me," the younger man replied, turning his hands over to squeeze Jim's bigger ones reassuringly. "Jim, I've never really been needed before, never felt like I was much use for anyone." Blair shrugged a bare shoulder. "When you said you needed me, it made me figure sticking around was worth fighting for." 

Jim saw the look of tenderness in his guide's eyes and suddenly was able to recognize the aching in his chest for what it really was. Somehow this man who had come into his world with a force of hurricane, turning his life into chaos. Slowly the brash, eccentric anthropologist grew to become his partner at work, his guide, and friend had turned into the person he loved and couldn't imagine his life without. 

"I'm glad," Jim whispered, his hand coming up to caress Blair's cheek, feeling the hint of stubble under his fingers. Blair turned his cheek towards the touch. Jim became acutely aware of the heat growing between them, feeling it radiate throughout the room. 

"Jim." His name came off of lips of his guide so softly spoken, whispered in an unexplainable tone that sent a shiver through the older man and warmed a place within him that hadn't been touched since he and Carolyn had first gotten together. 

"Blair, I..." Jim paused. He didn't want to end up saying or doing something they might regret and if Blair kept looking at him with those soft eyes, sitting so close to him that he could feel his guide's heat, it was a distinct possibility. Jim cared about the younger man's friendship too much to let that happen. His hand dropped from Blair's cheek. "You need to go back to bed Sandburg." 

* * *

Blair shook his head, his dark curls bobbing around his head. "I don't think so Jim." Blair moved closer to close the distance between them. "We've both been fighting this thing between us since we first met." Blair's head inched towards Jim's. "You said it man, I nearly died and it made me see how I had been running from things my whole life." This time it was Blair's turn to reach up and take Jim's face in his hands. "I'm tired of running from this, from us. Not anymore," Blair whispered and closed the scant distance that separated them to take the detective's lips with his own. 

Jim dialed down his sense of touch, sure that the electric waves that jolted him were enough to cause him to zone out. The younger man tasted so sweet, his lips soft against Jim's own. Jim's hands came up to cup the back of the Blair's head and deepened the kiss. His tongue darted out to trace his guide's full lower lip before seeking access for more. Blair's lips opened under the gentle pressure, allowing the warm invader that sought to learn all the secrets in the warm inner recesses. Jim felt lost in the taste that was Blair and felt a shudder run through him as Blair's hands came down to run across the expanse of his chest before reaching around his back and drawing him closer. 

Finally, the need for air was the only thing that drove them apart. "Blair, if we don't stop this now, I don't know if I would be able to," Jim whispered, stroking Blair's neck. 

"Who said anything about stopping?" Blair returned with a playful smile before his eyes turned serious. "I don't want to stop this. I've wanted it for too long," Blair admitted and then looked down at the sheets self-consciously. "Unless you don't want it." The words were barely audible. 

Jim brought his hand under Blair's chin and forced the younger man to look him in the eyes. " Of course I want it, I think it's all I've wanted from the first day we met." 

The smile that crossed the younger man's face was enough to light up all of Cascade and it warmed the Sentinel's heart. God, his guide was beautiful when he gave that smile, Jim thought to himself as Blair reached for him again. 

Arms wound around each other as they were drew into another kiss. Lips sought the warmth of the other, firm meshing against soft. Hesitant tongues gently teased and strokes, getting firmer as they became more sure. Jim's hand went up and tangled into the soft cascade of curls around Blair's face. Gently, he pulled the younger man down onto the bed to where he leaned over his guide. Jim's mouth never left Blair's while his hand traveled over the guide's chest. His fingers ran over and through the tight curls that were somewhat thick at top of his chest and narrowed into a triangle and disappeared at his waist. Jim's fingers found Blair's bare nipple and he ran his thumb back and forth across it, drawing a gasp from his guide. Jim's hot mouth began it's trip down Blair's body, starting at his neck. Jim suckled and nipped down the slender neck, licking at the hollows till he came to Blair's adam's apple. He then followed the trail to the hollow where Blair's shoulder and neck met and nipped hard enough to leave a small red mark, gaining a moan from the younger man. Blair's hands were far from motionless as he explored the smooth, contoured strength of Jim's chest, fingertips reaching around to caress his back and trying to pull the older man more securely against him. Jim could hear the sound of Blair's heart beating faster and faster, pounding in his chest as Jim's lips and hands traveled lower down Blair's chest, taking the time to lavish each nipple tenderly with sucking kisses. They turned pebble hard under the warm tongue as Jim's teeth gently pulled them into his mouth. Blair gasped and arched his back, his hand running through Jim's short hair and holding him close. 

Jim let the hard nubs go as he continued his descent downward, raining kisses over Blair's stomach, dipping his tongue into the hollow of Blair's navel. As he continued kissing and nipping the washboard stomach, Jim's hand come down to stroke Blair's leg, slowly moving up to his thigh. Blair unconsciously moved his legs open wider, allowing Jim further access to the soft skin as his hand moved under the hem of Blair's black shorts. Blair was moving restlessly against the bed now, moving his body this way and that, trying to get Jim's hand and mouth closer to the aching need that was trapped in the strained material of his shorts. Jim for his part though, avoided the area with determination, enjoying the look of desire that his teasing was bringing forth in his guide's face. Jim then reached for the for the band of Blair's shorts and pulled them down, and with Blair helpfully wiggling, he pulled them the rest of the way off. Blair's hard need jutted out from the thick patch of curls at his groin, announcing proudly to the desire coursing through the young man's veins. The tip of the heavily veined member already held a pool of moisture on it, the glistening skin beckoning to Jim. 

Suddenly the heat in Jim's own body intensified as he was consumed with a hunger to feel that bare flesh pressed tightly against his own body. He wasted no time with removing his own white undershorts that he wore. His own member mimicked his partner's in hard anticipation. Once he was completely free of the restrictive clothing, Jim watched in fascination at the look of raw desire that glinted in his guide's eyes, the savage want within them devouring the sight before in a look that threatened to consume him whole. 

Without a word spoken, Blair reached up and grabbed Jim's shoulders and pulled the heavier man onto his body. The rush of desire that flooded through Jim at the sensation of skin meeting skin as was nearly enough to send him reeling. His groin was now in full contact with Blair's and the younger man's hands traveled down his broad back to cup his firm rear and pulled him down hard. Jim's body ground against Blair's as the younger man arched up to match it. The friction grew hotter between them, their breathing coming in short, warm pants against the other's skin. 

"God Blair, you feel wonderful," Jim moaned, his hips swiveling with maddening slowness against Blair's, wanting to drag it out for as long as possible. "I've wanted this for so long." 

If Jim was going to say anything else, he wouldn't have been able to because a hungry tongue was forced into his mouth as he was kissed hard. Blair's hands on Jim's rear began roaming over the taunt muscular orbs. Jim gasped as fingers trailed down the crevice. The detective knew that he was going to last long at this rate and he had specific plans in mind for his guide. With deliberate movements, he disentangled himself from Blair's kiss and went back to his travels over Blair's supine form. Breezy, open mouthed kisses trailed back down the path of earlier quickly enough that soon he had made his way back down to Sandburg's thighs. Broad hands forced the slim legs apart as Jim's mouth kissed the creases of Blair's thighs, sucking and nibbling at the soft succulent flesh. Jim's fingers then came up to brush against his guide's testicles, teasing them lightly before cupping them in his hand. 

Blair's head tossed back and forth on the bed while he muttered incoherent half-words as he ached with pleasure from Jim's teasing. Jim paused, enjoying the sight of Blair's body tensed in sweet anticipation. Beads of sweat broke out and glistened on the young man's skin, catching in the tuft of hair at his chest - his eyes where shining with unanswered need- and his whole body was ready and waiting for Jim's touch to release him. Jim's breath caught as he thought he had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. 

Slowly, the detective lowered his head to the waiting shaft and his tongue darted out to lick at it. His guide groaned loudly, his hips thrusting forward for more. Jim licked at the crowned head, swabbing the moisture away and savoring the taste of his Blair before licking up and down each of the sides from base to tip and repeated the journey. Blair was moaning helplessly, one had clutching the sheets underneath him while the other ran through Jim's hair, holding him lightly instead of grabbing like he truly wanted to do. The sound of Blair's voice moaning for him went straight to Jim's groin as he closed in on the hot center of Blair's need, taking him in entirely with one movement into the warm haven of his mouth. 

Slowly using his tongue and cheeks in a way that drove Blair to sweet insanity, Jim brought his lover closer and closer to the edge. Blair raised his hips, meeting Jim's mouth in a slow and steady manner that grew quicker as Jim intensified his stimulation. He felt his guide's muscles tightening and new it wouldn't take long to bring Blair to the peak. His guide tried to pull away from the delightful torture, but Jim held on strong, digging his fingers into Blair's hips and not letting go as Blair's thrusting became more intense. Blair bucked and groaned, his head flailing from side to side. When Jim instinctively knew that Blair was on the knife's edge, he sent him spiraling over by inserting the tip of his finger into Blair's muscular opening. Blair's body shook and quivered as he climaxed, sending the hot, salty, musky fluid into his lover's mouth, which Jim swallowed greedily. Jim held him firmly and lapped at Blair's sex until he slowly came back down to Earth. 

"Gods Jim, that was incredible!" Blair exclaimed happily, hauling the older man into his arms and stroking his chest and back. 

Jim leaned over to softly kiss Blair's pliant lips, and Blair tasted himself on the detective's mouth. He enjoyed the sated and happy look in his younger lover's eyes. "My pleasure Chief," he responded and dipped his head to kiss his guide again. 

Sandburg's hand snaked in-between their bodies to discover the still hard need pressed against his thigh and remembered that Jim had unanswered needs too. "Mmm, look at what I found." Blair smiled impishly as his hand closed around the hard column of flesh in his hand, drawing a grown from his older lover. 

Jim's hand came down to capture the anthropologist's, stopping it. "Chief, I'm not expecting anything in return, I just wanted to please you." 

"Jim, you did, now I want to please you," Blair replied and broke his hand free to resume his previous activity. "I want your body inside mine," he whispered huskily. 

"You don't have to do that Chief, I.." Jim's protest died on his lips as Blair's hand squeezed him hard as his soft lips plundered his mouth. 

"I want you to. I want to feel you," Blair replied when his mouth was his own again. 

Blue eyes that had turned an inky midnight with want searched the younger man's for a hint of uncertainty. "Are you sure?" Blair leaned back in to kiss the detective's neck, biting lightly at the corded muscle until he reached behind Jim's ear which sent a shiver down the older man. "More than sure," came the response. 

Jim sat up on the bed and reached over Sandburg, kissing the younger man while his hand dug into the top drawer. Finally finding what he was searching for, Jim pulled out bottle of massage oil. If Blair wondered what it was doing there, he didn't ask and Jim was grateful because he didn't want reminded of the women that had occasionally warmed his bed. They had nothing on this tender, sensitive man in his arms. 

Blair took the bottle from Jim and opened it himself. the smell of sandalwood and spice filled his nostrils as Blair poured a healthy amount of the oil into his palms and rubbed them together before reaching out to take Jim's pulsing erection into his hands. Gently he thoroughly coated the throbbing member, eliciting another soft groan from the older man. 

Jim then took the bottle back, and after pouring some of the oil onto his own hand, began the task of stretching Blair's body. First one digit worked it's way into the tight orifice, gently stretching and manipulating before a second and third joined the task. He was in no hurry and worked with a slow and steady rhythm. His Blair was far too precious to him to rush through this and risk hurting him. Blair was settled against the pillow again while he felt his body relax under the enjoyable sensations Jim's fingers were causing, and felt his previously spent member starting to fill again. 

Once Jim was certain Blair was ready for him, he started to turn Blair over onto his stomach, but the younger man stopped him. 

"I want to look into your eyes." The shyly spoken request nearly made Jim's heart melt and soft eyes full of love focused hazily onto him. 

Jim moved in-between Blair's legs that opened in invitation for him. As he aligned himself with Blair's body, Blair wrapped his legs around Jim's waist. The tip of Jim's sex rested against the muscular opening and he lowered his body ever so slowly to enter Blair. The younger man gasped as the tip was pushed into his body, and thinking he might have hurt him, Jim stopped. 

"It's okay baby, your not hurting me," Blair encouraged reassuringly when he found his voice again. 

Jim pushed forward slightly to enter into Blair several more inches. He was wanting to take it nice and slow to allow Blair to become accustomed to his girth, but Blair didn't feel like waiting. Wrapping his arms around the detective's neck and his legs around Jim's waist securely, Blair pulled Jim the rest of the way in and both gasped in unison. 

Jim was amazed at how tight and hot Blair was. He was completely surrounded with welcoming warmth as he was immersed in Blair totally. Catching his breath, Jim slowly began to move within his guide. With care, he started with slow, hesitant thrusts, moving only a little at a time. When he felt Blair's body relax around him, he allowed himself to move more, encouraged by Blair's moans and restless hips that sought and matched the thrusting. Slowly, everyone and everything on Earth seemed to melt away and Jim thought he could happily submerge himself into the scent, taste, and feel of Blair and never want to return . His entire world consisting of his gentle Blair. 

Jim's hips started moving on their own accord. Moving faster and faster into Blair's heated depths, sinking deeper and deeper into the sweet warmth. Faster and faster his hips pumped, Blair arching to match the pace easily. Jim's heart pounded in his ears, the blood coursing wildly through him as he felt his guide leading him closer and closer to the abyss. He was so,so close and Blair's gentle moaning and moving was driving him to distraction. Sharp nails dug into the flesh of his back as Blair led him higher and higher, Jim fighting for control but knowing it was futile. 

Driving harder and harder into the body under his, Jim noticed that Blair's body had responded and his hot, hard member was pressed against his stomach. Lifting himself up slightly, he reached in-between them, determined that his guide would come with him. Taking the slick organ into his hand, he pumped away in a rhythm that mimicked his thrusting. Without mercy, he drove forward, taking the younger man with him as he felt his body tense. Knowing what was going to happen next, but unable to stop it, Jim plunged ahead until he was spiraling over the edge and sent hurdling to the crowing peak of pleasure as his body was racked with wave after wave of sensation as his body filled his guide's with his seed. As he climaxed, a strangled cry of Blair's name passed his lips. 

With the feel of Jim's warmth flooding into him and simulationously being pleasured by Jim's knowing hand, Blair followed Jim to the pinnacle and over - his viscous, warm seed coating Jim's fingers and both of their stomachs as his body spasmed and shuddered under Jim. 

When their breathing returned to normal and Jim drifted contentedly back to reality, he gently pulled himself free from Blair's body, feeling an immediate void as he did so. Collapsing onto the bed next to his lover, he gathered the younger man into his arms, holding him tightly. 

"Chief?" 

"Hmmm?" Blair mumbled, his head buried in Jim's shoulder. 

"I love you," came the quiet statement. 

"I know." Blair placed a soft kiss on Jim's chest. "I love you too." 

Jim's embrace tightened around Blair's body and one hand began stroking Blair's hair. "Don't ever do that to me again. I couldn't stand it if I lost you." Jim's voice was filled with emotion as he spoke. 

Blair raised his head and looked his lover in the eye. "Jim, you know I can't promise you there is no change of me dying anymore than you can," 

"I know baby," Jim responded, pulling Blair back down into his arms. 

"There is something I can promise you though," Blair whispered. 

"What's that?" Jim asked, turning to look into his guide's eyes. 

"That no matter what happens, that you'll always have me right here," Blair responded and placed his hand on Jim's chest. "Just like I have you." 

Jim pulled Blair to him and kissed him deeply. He didn't know if he'd always have his guide by his side, but regardless for however long he had Blair, he was going to do his best to live each day to the fullest. He was determined to show Blair in every way he possibly could how much he loved the younger man and how grateful he was to have him in his life. As Blair descended into sleep in the comfort of his arms, Jim said a silent prayer of thanks to whatever fates had given Blair back to him and he was going to cherish his precious gift. 

The End. 


End file.
